


Twerk it!

by TheNaughtyVirgin, VelvetPaw



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Twerking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyVirgin/pseuds/TheNaughtyVirgin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetPaw/pseuds/VelvetPaw
Summary: Tyler wants to give Jamie a special birthday gift—one with a personal touch. But what starts out as a car wash quickly turns into something else with a little help from Justin Bieber.Tyler was wearing his signature snapback on his head, honey brown curls peeking from underneath it, a very wet pink tank top clinging in all the right places, and extra short fitness shorts that ended about mid thigh...also wet in places that made Jamie’s cock take notice. Holy fuck! Tyler squatted, muscular legs spread wide, and shamelessly, to the beat of the song,twerkedhis ass. It was nothing short of obscene, and it left Jamie’s jaw hanging.





	Twerk it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I hope you are all ready for a wild one this time, hihihi. It was so hot this summer, and I found inspiration when I was washing my car. My mind went to Tyler and Jamie, as always, and I thought: “Wouldn’t it be scorching if Tyler washed Jamie’s big truck, looking all cheeky and sexy in obscene clothes?” Then, I talked with Velvet about it (like I always do, ahaha, because she’s my favorite), and we came up with this very sexy idea. 
> 
> Also, I had been haunted with images of Tyler twerking ever since that one time when dear BVally [filmed him](https://instagram.com/p/Bhq56TMD9cJ/). If you are curious to see Tyler’s gay boy dancing and twerking, go check the link! I couldn’t help but imagine Jamie looking at Tyler twerking like that and tightening his fists until his knuckles turned white. ;)
> 
> Anyway, guys... Be ready for a very, ahem, _wet_ experience. *waggles eyebrows*

Jamie’s birthday was tomorrow. As Tyler sat in the backyard, throwing a ball for the pups, he kept coming back to that thought. He’d already purchased a gift, but he wanted to do something special—something with a personal touch—for this birthday. As Cash brought the ball back yet again, Tyler decided he needed to make a list.

So, what did Jamie like? Well, Jamie liked Tyler (duh!), but he could (and did!) have him anytime he wanted him. Jamie also liked hockey, but Tyler knew equipment wouldn’t make a good gift. After all, if Jamie wanted new stuff, all he had do was ask, and the Stars’ equipment guys instantly got it for him. Tyler paused for a moment to wrestle the ball away from Gerry. Sneaky bugger waited until Cash and Marshall were wrestling, then stole it for himself! Tyler threw it as far away from the wrestling dogs as he could so that Gerry could fetch it unmolested.

Where was he? Oh, yeah. Jamie also really loved his family. Although to be honest, they’d already seen more of them this summer than usual. Just the other day, Jamie had mentioned how nice it was to have the house to themselves again. _So that he could pounce on Tyler after their run and fuck his hot and sweaty ass over the back of the sofa in the living room_ —ah, good times! 

Tyler shifted in his deck chair as his cock twitched at that memory. He welcomed the distraction as Cash and Marshall caught on to Gerry and tag teamed him, stealing the ball and playing the doggie version of keep away. Hmm, what else did Jamie love? Tyler watched as the dogs chased each other around the corner of their oversized garage, yapping happily. A light bulb went off in Tyler’s head at the thought of the garage. Jamie loved his truck! He treated that monstrous, oversized beast of a truck like it was his baby. Talking to it, patting it on the side when he got out. Tyler thought is was ridiculous—in an adorable sort of way.

Maybe he could get him new mudflaps or something? Maybe a new chrome do-hickey or… Yeah, right, so Tyler wouldn’t even know where to begin to pick out “accessories” for a truck. But maybe…Jamie had been complaining for the last couple days that he needed to get it washed. Maybe Tyler could get a car (truck?) wash package? Or maybe he should take it and get it washed and surprise Jamie? Hmm, that might be doable.

Tyler was still pondering that idea when the boys came charging full tilt around the corner again and splashed through the wading pool, the black lab leading the way. They came to a skidding stop near Tyler’s chair, milling around waiting for him to pet them. Marshall took the opportunity to shake. “Hey, now!” Tyler tried to push the big dog away, but while he was wrestling with one, the other two took the opportunity to do the same. “Ew, guys!” Tyler moaned as he pulled his now wet pink tank top away from his chest. “You got me all wet! Now I’m going to have to change before I can take Jamie’s truck in to. Be. Washed.” His words slowed as he really thought about what he was saying.

Hmm, maybe he should just kill two birds with one stone. He was already wet and a bit sticky from being outside with the pups, maybe he should just wash Jamie’s truck himself. He was pretty sure he’d heard a car service pick Jamie up at some ungodly early hour this morning, and Jamie had told him not to expect him back until just before supper, so that should be plenty of time to scrub that baby clean. He remembered seeing some buckets and sponges in the garage a while back, maybe even some kind of wax? He could just pull Jamie’s truck out into the driveway, grab a hose and give it a quick wash while Jamie was out doing that dumb commercial shoot he was supposed to be doing today. 

“Okay boys, you’re forgiven. You really are the smartest puppies on the planet!” Tyler cooed as he ruffled their soggy fur. 

Tyler quickly grabbed the spare set of keys and backed Jamie’s truck into the driveway. As he set about gathering his supplies, he turned on the old radio they kept in the garage. Tunes always made the work go better. Some bouncy pop tune came on, and Tyler thought about changing it, but his hands were already full of supplies, and he decided it was upbeat enough that he could tolerate it—better than that country crap that was all they ever heard in Texas!

Tyler settled the supplies by Jamie’s truck and went to grab the hose. It was really hot outside today, and Tyler was beginning to sweat even before he’d started scrubbing. He turned on the hose and pulled it over to where Jamie’s truck sat in the driveway. Tyler switched the sprayer to a soft, shower setting and couldn’t resist directing some of the cold splash toward the middle of his chest. He yelped a bit but giggled to himself as the water plastered his tank top to his chest and made his nipples harden. Some of the water splashed on his crotch too, and Tyler shivered as the cold did things to his dick. _Whatever_ , he thought, _no one here gives a damn if I look like a total slut while doing this_. In their quiet Muskoka neighborhood, houses were widely spread with large lawns and trees separating them and hiding them from view, and nobody really cared about Tyler’s gay boy behaviour here anyway. 

While Tyler was squirting some of the liquid soap into a bucket, he heard the beginnings of The Weeknd’s _Starboy_ on the radio, and he just couldn’t help himself; he started dancing sensually, slowly moving his hips from left to right. He loved that song, and it reminded him of clubbing with Jamie where he’d grind his ass against Jamie’s crotch, and Jamie would hold his hips with his huge hands. Tyler placed the hose in the bucket and went to turn the volume all the way up. The song was blasting, and Tyler smiled as the only thing he could hear now was “ _Uh, uh, uh, look what you done!_ ” He went back to Jamie’s truck, took a sponge in hand, plunged it into the bucket of foamy water, and squatted all the way down to scrub the wheel.

***

Jamie had a terrible headache. He had been forced to excuse himself and leave early from the promo shoot because his skull was pounding and he was feeling miserable. When he’d arrived home, he hadn’t even bothered to look for Tyler in the backyard. Instead, he headed straight to the bedroom for some Tylenol and a nap. He knew that Tyler didn’t like it when he came home without stopping by to say hello and steal a kiss, but Jamie was just feeling too dizzy for words. The heat was getting to him. He couldn’t remember it ever being _this_ hot in Canada. 

Right now, he was dozing, caught somewhere between awake and asleep. He hadn’t bothered to change when he got home, figuring the pair of nice fitting dark blue shorts and a white designer t-shirt, were comfortable enough to nap in. From far away, Jamie could hear a pop/electro song blasting. It must be one of the neighbor’s teenage girls throwing a party with all of her friends by the pool. 

Jamie could feel irritation blooming in his chest as he was finally pulled entirely away from slumber by the next song which they managed to blast even louder… Or perhaps, it was just him making out more of the stupid lyrics since he was awake? Either way, he was annoyed. 

Jamie sat upright, grunting as he scooted to the edge of the bed and chased the sleep from his eyes with vigorous passes of his hands over his face. “For fucks’ sake!” Jamie sighed, standing up and moving to the window to pull the curtains away. Maybe if he could figure out which neighbor it was he could call over there and ask them to turn down the music. He was in no way prepared for what he saw through the window. The sound was clearly coming from their garage, and a very happy and enthusiastic Tyler was singing and dancing to the music as he washed Jamie’s truck. 

Tyler was wearing his signature snapback on his head, honey brown curls peeking from underneath it, a very wet pink tank top clinging in all the right places, and extra short fitness shorts that ended about mid thigh...also wet in places that made Jamie’s cock take notice. Holy fuck! Tyler squatted, muscular legs spread wide, and shamelessly, to the beat of the song, _twerked_ his ass. It was nothing short of obscene, and it left Jamie’s jaw hanging.

Jamie was almost offended by it! His blood boiled at the sight of that plump ass jiggling in a way that demonstrated that Tyler had practiced the move countless times. Jamie just wanted to rip the gray shorts off and spank the offending flesh. 

Jamie continued to watch as Tyler danced around, spreading foamy soap all over the black paint of his truck, pressing himself against it every once in a while and twerking. The worst was when he turned his head to the side, and Jamie could see the wanton expression on his face. He parted his lips, juicy and pink even from this distance, his eyebrows came together, and he shook his ass some more, landing a sharp slap on one of his cheeks. It looked like he was rutting against Jamie’s big truck, making love to it for anyone driving by to see! Jamie sucked in a breath at the sight, his growing arousal fueling his already grumpy state. This was all Jamie needed to bolt out of his room, down the stairs and out the garage door. 

***

Tyler was humming along to one of Justin Bieber’s newest songs, enjoying himself and dancing sassily like he did when he was out in gay bars. He let his hand with the sponge in it whip the air, rolling his hips as he sang along. He lost himself in the rhythm, bending over to grab the hose and wash the soap away. Suddenly, the song was abruptly cut short. Tyler barely had time to register what was going on before he was dragged against a massive body, a powerful arm encircling his waist and a demanding hand on his throat, tilting his head back to meet a pair of familiar charcoal eyes.

Tyler’s heart beat frantically from the shock of being grabbed and unexpectedly manhandled. “Fuck, Jamie, you scared me!”

Jamie looked hot and grumpy, a forbidding expression on his handsome face. Despite his dark summer tan, he looked a bit pale; it made the dark beard and the scar above his lips more prominent. Jamie looked even less in the mood for teasing. Tyler ached to capture these plush lips and kiss away Jamie’s irritation, but something stopped his first playful impulse. 

“I came home early because I was fighting a headache, and I wanted to take a nap,” Jamie growled. “And what did I find instead? You blasting that music until you woke me up and twerking like a hungry cockslut in front of the entire neighborhood! What’s the meaning of all this?”

Tyler shivered at Jamie’s tone but refused to let Jamie’s grumpiness ruin his good mood.  
He smiled teasingly up at Jamie and rolled his hips the slightest bit, drawing another growl and a tightening of the arm around his waist. Tyler melted inside; held prisoner in Jamie’s strong embrace, knowing he could only get free by putting up a fight, was one of Tyler’s favorite places to be. His insatiable need to be dominated flared bright. “Well…” Tyler began, batting his lashes and licking his lips, “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well, it was certainly—aargh!” Jamie started, only to recoil with a manly yelp when Tyler turned the hose on him. “What the fuck?!”

“Somebody is all hot and bothered and grumpy.” Tyler faux pouted at him as he turned the spray to a stronger jet on the nozzle.

“That’s enough! Tyler! You little shit, give me that!” Jamie lunged at Tyler, grabbing for the hose, but Tyler danced out of the way and continued to spray Jamie. Tyler liked the effect the water was having on Jamie’s tight white shirt, turning it see through and showing off the black chest hair underneath.

“Nope, if you want it, you’ll have to catch me first!” Tyler darted around the corner of the truck, skipping over the hose and turning to spray Jamie again, this time aiming for the shorts.

“You little fucker!” Jamie roared, lunging at Tyler only to be hit by another blast of cold water, this time to the crotch. “You are so going to regret it when I catch you!” Narrowing his eyes, he circled back the way he’d come, putting the truck between them. Searching the ground for a weapon, Jamie spied the bucket filled with soapy water. He bent to grab it, but before he could stand up he felt another blast of cold water hit him in the ass.

“Oh, it’s on Tyler Seguin! You are so going to regret it when I get my hands on you. I’m going to pull those ridiculously short shorts off and paddle your sweet little bubble butt until you can’t sit for a week!”

“Well, speaking of bubble butts, Jamie, may I say yours looks remarkably nice in those super wet shorts you’re wearing!” Tyler ducked low, slinking along beside the bed of the truck and hoping to sneak up and catch Jamie with another round of water. His plan might have worked, except just when he reached the cab of the truck, a cascade of water rushed over the roof and down on his head. Water dripped down Tyler’s face, into his beard, and down his neck to leave a wet and foamy line all the way down to his lower abs. “Oh! You!” he spluttered as he wiped the water off his face with his hands. “That’s it; no more Mr. Nice Guy! This is war, Jameson!” He dialed up the strength of the water stream coming from the nozzle to maximum strength and distance and stalked toward the front of the truck.

Settling himself in to wait, Tyler shifted back and forth, firing sniper shots of water at Jamie anytime he caught a hint of movement. This held Jamie at bay momentarily, but Tyler knew it couldn’t last. He was debating filling the empty bucket Jamie had tossed aside for extra ammunition, when he saw Jamie changing his position.

Tyler aimed the hose straight at him, but Jamie shielded his eyes with an arm and just kept charging forward. Tyler scrambled backward, but his heel caught on the hose just as Jamie grabbed him around the waist, tackling him to the wet lawn. They wrestled and rolled across the grass grappling for control of the sprayer. Jamie finally pinned a laughing Tyler to the ground, holding both of Tyler’s tattooed wrists above his head.

“Okay, okay, uncle! I give up. You’ve got me, Jamie. I surrender!” Tyler giggled, even as he tested his bonds, rolling hips against Jamie’s. “I surrender! You can do whatever you want with me.” He leaned up to place a string of soft kisses on Jamie’s stubborn jaw and chin.

“Whatever I want, huh? What if I want to beat that cute little ass of yours black and blue?” Jamie grumbled before giving in a bit and capturing Tyler’s lips in a devouring kiss. Tyler kissed him back passionately, rocking his hips harder against Jamie’s groin.

When they finally separated, Tyler’s lips were swollen, and he was breathing hard. “Um, well, maybe I could make you a better offer?” Jamie leaned in to nip sharply at Tyler’s collarbone, peeking through the neckline of the tank top. Tyler yelped.

“It would have to be a darn good offer,” Jamie muttered, “because I really want to beat your butt for disturbing my nap.” He started sucking on the spot he’d just bitten, and Tyler just knew that he’d have the mother of all hickeys when Jamie was done.

“Jamie. Jamie!” Tyler squirmed away, trying to get Jamie’s attention. “Jamie! How about I give you a nice, long blowjob. You could tell me exactly what you wanted, and I’d do it! You’d just have to lie back on the bed and enjoy it. How does that sound?” 

“Good.” Jamie moved lower to suck on one of Tyler’s nipples through the wet tank. “After I beat your butt.”

“Jamie!” Tyler shrieked, the heat of Jamie’s mouth on his cold skin sending goosebumps skittering down his spine. “Okay, okay. You need more incentive. How about, I, um, spend an hour on my knees, being your own personal cock warmer? You said you wanted some quiet time to finish your book.”

Jamie’s mouth moved to the other nipple, causing more shivers, although this time, Tyler managed not to make a sound. Jamie tilted his head slightly, almost as if he were mulling over the offer, as he continued to nip and suck at the hard bead of nipple. Finally, when he’d worked the tiny pebble to his satisfaction, he looked up with a wicked smile. “Okay, I’ll accept your offer. An hour of cock warming in exchange for not beating your butt black and blue.”

“Great!” Tyler grinned, pleased with the trade-off since he’d planned to offer that to Jamie tonight anyway. “Let’s go upstairs and…” Tyler’s words were cut off by a nasty grind of Jamie’s hips. All of Tyler’s squirming had left him half hard, and Jamie’s cock grinding against his finished the job.

“Not so fast, Tyler. You can’t leave my truck half-washed. There’ll be soap scum reside!” Jamie sounded shocked and appalled, and Tyler had to turn his laugh into a choking cough at the outraged tone of his voice. Jamie and his damn truck! 

“Oh, well, we can’t leave the truck half-washed,” Tyler barely managed to keep a straight face. “I guess, I can finish the job first.”

“Bet your sweet ass, you will. And I’m going to be here to supervise and make sure you do it right!” Jamie sounded all smug and satisfied, a smile tugging at the corners of his generous lips.

Tyler couldn’t help but narrow his eyes in competitive speculation but “Of course, Jamie,” was all he said.

Jamie got to his feet, pulling Tyler up after him. “So, how far had you gotten with the handwashing? You know what, nevermind. You’d probably better start over, just to make sure there are no streaks.”

Tyler huffed. Jamie arched his eyebrow, making sure to look Tyler over from head to toe, eyes lingering a bit on Tyler’s damp shorts. The shorts had ridden up his thighs even higher, revealing the crease where Tyler’s golden summer tan ended and where his usual ivory skin tone began. The hard line of Tyler’s dick, curving to the right, was all too visible underneath the wet fabric. Jamie licked his lips before turning away and heading for the garage.

Tyler watched Jamie walk and felt heat flare in the pit of his stomach as he took in the sight of Jamie’s impossibly broad shoulders, round ass, and endless legs. Jamie was just so irresistible; damn was he lucky to have that fine male specimen all to himself! Jamie pulled out a chair from the garage, brought it outside, and placed it in the shade. He then sat, spreading his muscular thighs lazily. He brushed a hand through his thick mane of dark hair, and Tyler’s knees went weak. 

“Don’t mind me,” Jamie said, voice all deep and husky. “Go on.” He reclined some more in the chair and shamelessly gave his fat dick a squeeze, sliding his palm up and down the length of it. Jamie’s eyes closed in pleasure. His head fell back to rest on the back of the chair, baring the long column of his throat, a bead of water trickling down his neck and tempting Tyler. “Well, I thought you were going to finish washing the truck?”

“Well, Jamie, I…” Tyler began, lifting his tank top to his midsection and caressing his abs in circles with a soapy hand. He caught and held Jamie’s heavy lidded gaze, and then let his eyes drift down to Jamie’s big paw curling around his clothed erection. Jamie was so insatiable in his need, and when his cock demanded attention, he never hesitated to take care of it. 

Tyler smiled sensually, making a show of licking his lips for Jamie. “You’re so hot, you know that, right, Jamie? I’d take that thick cock in hand and mount you if I could,” Tyler hummed, cock throbbing at the thought. He turned around to grab the sponge lying on the ground, squatting down so that Jamie could feast his eyes on his ass and legs. 

“Mmm, maybe after you finish washing the truck.” Jamie pressed the heel of his hand to where his flared cockhead was visible in his shorts. “Unless I have other plans for you,” he added before taking his hands off his crotch entirely, settling them against the armrests of the chair instead.

“Other plans?” Tyler rolled his hips obscenely, giving a little shake. He heard Jamie breathe in sharply. Tyler couldn’t keep the lusty moan from escaping his lips as he very teasingly grabbed his shorts’ leg and pulled it up to reveal part of his right asscheek. “Where do you want me to start, Captain? Is this wheel clean enough for you?” Tyler feigned innocence, applying the sponge to the wheel before Jamie even managed to reply.

“Yeah, scrub it good, Tyler,” Jamie drawled, “put some muscle into it.”

Tyler laughed. If Jamie wanted muscle, well, that could be arranged! He started humming a Beyonce song, moving his hips left to right, bouncing a bit on his heels as he cleaned the wheel. As he got more and more into it, he started singing the lyrics and seriously twerking, wiggling his ass for all he was worth. “How’s that for muscle, Jamie? Is it eye-catching enough for you yet?”

“Wha-, huh?” Jamie looked up guiltily.

Tyler snorted at the look on Jamie’s face, but kept his voice mostly humor free. “The chrome, Jamie, is it clean and sparkly enough for you?”

“Yeah, looks good, babe,” Jamie said, never taking his eyes off Tyler’s ass. Tyler did grin at that, but he hid it by turning back toward the truck.

Despite his lingering headache, Jamie felt a warm fondness settle in his chest. Tyler was such a sensual little tease! He couldn’t help but be captivated by the play of golden skin under the nearly transparent pink tank top as he swayed and danced along pretending to wash the truck, ass wriggling as he twerked it every now and again.

Tyler stood up and braced both of his hands on the door of the truck, arching his back sensually to push his ass out all the more and shake it ever more aggressively as he continued to hum. Tyler peeked over his shoulder, a mischievous glint in his bright eyes, and let one of his hands drift down to grope his own ass.

“See something you like?” Tyler teased. 

Deciding he’d been more than patient with Tyler’s sexy games, Jamie stalked across the garage, not stopping until Tyler was caged between him and the truck. Jamie rolled his hips slowly, giving Tyler a feel of just how hard and eager he was. 

The thrill of it traveled straight between Tyler’s legs, filling his cock with a rush of heat and need. Rough, warm hands snaked their way underneath his tank top and splayed against his ribs holding him tight as Jamie thrust again; the fat line of his cock seeming to burrow between the thin layer of wet cloth covering Tyler’s cheeks. He nearly swooned when he heard Jamie’s deep growl against the shell of his ear. “Pretty sure what I’m seeing is a little cocktease.” 

“Oh, fuck! J-Jamie, pretty sure I’m not,” Tyler gasped as Jamie thrust again and again. 

“What was that Tyler? You’re not what?” Jamie nibbled his way from Tyler’s earlobe down to his neck.

Tyler’s head lolled to the side as he savored the sensation before he remembered he’d been trying to make a point. “Follow through! I’m not a tease if I intend to follow through!”

Jamie hugged Tyler tighter against him, burying his face against Tyler’s nape. Tyler’s damp curls tickled his nose from underneath his snapback. He was torn between wanting to lose himself in the pleasure or to keep playing with Tyler. 

Jamie finally decided that he could stand to do a little teasing of his own and that the reward would be all the more satisfying if he kept working Tyler up to the point of desperation. With a smug smile on his lips, Jamie pulled away from Tyler entirely. Tyler turned around, a shocked expression on his face, lips parted and eyes wide. His cheeks were rosy from heat and arousal, and Jamie couldn’t resist stroking his thumb over one of the chiseled cheekbones. “Oh, well, if you’re not teasing then get back to work, babe. You still have lots to do,” Jamie swatted his ass playfully. 

“You and your truck,” Tyler sighed, turning around once more and pressing the sponge against the window. Humming that new Justin Bieber song that he liked so much, Tyler bent over to grab the hose lying on the ground. Jamie, very helpfully, chose that moment to grab a nearby bucket of sudsy water, “accidentally” colliding with Tyler in the process. Of course, some of the foam landed on Tyler’s feet, but the majority of it splashed right across his chest.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Ty!” Jamie hurried to say with a small smile playing at the corner of his lips— _definitely_ not sorry. 

“Fuck, Jamie! What are you…?”

Jamie crowded Tyler against the truck again, manhandling him so that Tyler’s back was against Jamie’s chest. He felt Jamie’s full beard rasp against his neck as Jamie nibbled and licked over his sensitive and overheated skin. Tyler melted, letting himself be held by Jamie. He shivered almost violently when Jamie rucked his tank top all the way up, exposing candy pink nipples and giving one a sharp twist. Dominant Jamie was such a fucking turn on! But that didn’t mean Tyler would give in without a fight. Rolling his hips, he twerked his ass right up against Jamie’s hard on. 

Jamie moaned, a deep and masculine sound, right against Tyler’s ear. He then bent down to scoop up a mound of suds from the bucket before dropping it on the ground behind him. Using foam coated fingers, he twisted the other nipple until Tyler was on his tiptoes and arching into the touch. “Jamie!” At the sudden release of pressure, Tyler sagged back against Jamie, panting desperately.

Jamie spread the soapy froth to the other nipple, hooking his chin over Tyler’s shoulder so that he could admire the way the bubbles sparkled in the late afternoon sun. “Look at your pretty nipples,” Jamie commanded, and Tyler, curious and eager as he was, looked down to see Jamie’s darkly tanned hands spreading over both of his pecs, the contrast stark between his own light gold skin and Jamie’s much darker tan.

Jamie gave him a moment to admire. “Now, let’s take that off,” he said, tugging on the tank top. Tyler rushed to obey, throwing it on the grass nearby. Tyler was now completely bare from waist up, and Jamie feasted his eyes on the lean, finely sculpted muscles of Tyler’s back. His hands returned to Tyler’s chest, palms pressing tightly before dexterous fingers gave both nipples another short, vicious twist. Small pained sounds spilled from Tyler’s lips before Jamie eased off, soothing the sting with his thumbs and gently stroking the irritated nubs in circles. “You like that, don’t you?”

“Yeah, Jamie. Love it when you play with my tits,” Tyler sighed, rubbing his ass against Jamie’s crotch with renewed intensity. He blushed fiercely when the word he’d used to describe his nipples registered in his mind. 

“Your tits, huh?” Jamie growled. “Such a slutty boy, Seggy. Like having your tits played with.”

Tyler shifted restlessly, embarrassed and so damned turn on. His need was growing; his cock was throbbing, heavy and leaking in his shorts, and he was getting impatient. All he wanted was for Jamie to hurry things up. “Oh, please, Jamie!”

“Hmm, I think someone might be getting a little too impatient,” Jamie teased. “I’ve just started to play, and I don’t want to be rushed.” He used his toe to snag the hose, distracting Tyler by running his nails down Tyler’s sternum and over his abs, pressing in the slightest bit so that they left red lines in their wake. Tyler hissed and squirmed in his embrace, simultaneously pushing into it and wanting to draw back. Bending, Jamie placed a kiss on the small of Tyler’s back as he grabbed the sprayer. Positioning Tyler directly in front of him, he directed the nozzle at Tyler and opened the spigot.

“Aiiiieeee!” Tyler squealed as the cold spray blasted over his chest and crotch, his hands instinctively flying down to cover his dick. 

“Had to cool you down a little bit, Seggy,” Jamie offered as an explanation. “After all, what would the neighbors think if they saw you behaving so wantonly right out here in the driveway, in full view of the whole neighborhood? It’s positively shameless, I tell you!” Jamie’s voice took on a mocking inflection. “‘Why, he always seemed like such a nice boy, officer. Who knew he was such a shameless slut!’” His voice changed, becoming deeper, mimicking one of their older neighbors. “‘Do the Stars know how immoral that boy is? Shameless! Back in my day…’” Jamie broke off with a chuckle. He turned the sprayer off, tossing it aside even as he boxed Tyler in again and began rutting lazily against his ass.

“You fucker!” Tyler shivered more at the thought of being watched by their neighbors than from the chilly water. “If you’re worried about being seen, we can always go inside to finish this.”

“Oh, I’m not worried.” Jamie slipped his hand inside Tyler’s dripping shorts. “I’m the poor innocent victim here, seduced into lust by your lewd behavior.” He stroked Tyler’s cock leisurely, working it back to full hardness. “How am I supposed to resist when you were twerking that ass so shamelessly, flaunting it for everyone who drove by to see.” Tyler could feel Jamie’s smile against the nape of his neck.

“Jamie!” Tyler whined, trying to thrust into Jamie’s hand but held back by the arm Jamie wrapped around his waist. “C’mon. Let’s go inside and finish this.”

“Hmm, I don’t think so, Tyler. You started this in the middle of the driveway, I think I should finish it out here. You obviously need it too badly to wait.”

Tyler’s breath caught. Jamie wouldn’t really fuck him out in front of their house would he? What if one of the neighbors really did drive by? What if… “We can’t!” Tyler said triumphantly. “We don’t have lube.” Surely, Jamie would see reason now, and they would finish this inside?

Jamie let go of Tyler’s cock to press a teasing finger against his hole, tapping it lightly. “Well, I guess we’ll just have to do without.”

“What?! No!” Tyler struggled to turn in Jamie’s hold. “We can’t fuck without lube!” The very thought was scary. Jamie’s cock was huge, and Tyler felt cold sweat gather between his shoulder blades as he imagined what it would feel like. Even with a generous quantity of lube, Tyler always had to work hard to relax and accommodate that size. Without lube, Jamie would have to force it in, and it would just be too painful for words! 

Jamie chuckled, dark and just a little mean. “Well, you do like it rough.” He paused before finishing, “but you know I’d never do anything to actually hurt you. So, I guess maybe I’ll have to take my pleasure by some other means.” Tyler sighed at that, relaxing in Jamie’s arms.

Jamie held Tyler roughly against him, starting to feel overheated. It was so hot out here, and what they were doing wasn’t helping in the least. Tyler was warm and sticky with sweat and soap, and Jamie could feel his own sweat gather at his temples and trickle over the back of his neck. It triggered something almost animalistic inside him and left him feeling possessed by the need to rut and fuck. Tyler’s crack would be all hot and sweaty, just perfect for what he had in mind.

He pulled Tyler’s shorts down, tugging them unceremoniously over Tyler’s cock, the elastic waist dragging over his ass before snapping tight and coming to rest snuggly around his thighs. “Want you to twerk on my cock, Seggy. You’ve been acting so cockhungry, bet you’d love to feel my cock slide between your cheeks,” Jamie breathed against Tyler’s reddened ear. 

“Yeah, I’d love that,” Tyler moaned eagerly, his heart picking up speed when he heard Jamie pull down his zipper. Unable to resist, Tyler twisted in Jamie’s arms so that he could watch as Jamie freed his cock. It was hard and flushed pink, but Tyler did a double take as he realized there didn’t seem to be any sign of pale skin. It was all a uniform dark gold, no tan lines in sight.

Jamie’s big hands manhandled him back into position, pulling his asscheeks apart, and then his heavy, leaking cock was lodged between them. Tyler nearly lost his footing with the rush of arousal that went straight to his head. Thankfully, Jamie’s hands were there to steady him. “I’ll make you come just by twerking my ass on your cock,” Tyler vowed, already rolling his hips and feeling Jamie’s precome slickened dick glide between his buns. “Yeah, Jamie! Fuck yeah!” Tyler whined, shaking his ass frantically.

Jamie almost lost it right there. His eyes were riveted on Tyler’s jiggling ass, plump like a peach, cradling the thick rod of his cock. The thought of spanking Tyler for being so wanton was incredibly tempting. He also wanted to just grab at the provocative asscheeks and hold, leaving red hand marks all over them. But, for some reason, Jamie was utterly transfixed and did none of these things. He simply watched and groaned, hands tightening on Tyler’s hips in a desperate attempt to hold back his imminent release. “Fuck, Tyler!” Jamie cursed, feeling Tyler’s puckered hole twitch with every pass of his cock. It was as if Tyler unconsciously wanted him inside despite not being able to take him.

“Yeah, Jamie! Gonna make you come all hot and messy against my ass. C’mon, Jamie! Mess me up,” Tyler panted, his own hard cock bouncing and smacking against his abs as he twerked. Tyler couldn’t resist glancing over his shoulder, and the glimpse he caught was everything he had envisioned, if not even better. Jamie’s long, dark strands of hair had fallen into his eyes as he leaned forward, and his lips were wet and swollen from where he was biting at them. Their eyes met and locked, Jamie’s gaze fierce and knowing.

Tyler wanted to come so bad, yet he still held back. He looked down to see Jamie’s cock, the unusually dark golden skin now flushed red, rut between his much paler cheeks. Tyler wrapped his hand around his own needy cock, stroking in time with the pulse of his hips. His asscheeks inadvertently tightened on Jamie’s cock, and Tyler heard the bigger man moan harshly. 

Holy fuck! Tyler felt his orgasm build in his stomach and seconds afterward, he was coming in long spurts all over the door of Jamie’s truck. “Oh, yeah, Jamie! Fucking fabulous!” Tyler grinned; the contrast of his pearly essence on the shiny black door of the truck was purely obscene. Tyler sagged against the truck, hands splaying on either side of his head, but still kept on rolling his hips for Jamie. 

Jamie thrust his hips in synch with Tyler’s movements, groaning and panting, and soon enough, his balls drew up and his cock stiffened, thick come escaping its head. “Tyler! Oh, fuck, baby!” Jamie cried, voice all breathless and breaking around the edges. He watched as his cock twitched violently, and his come painted the curve of Tyler’s back before traveling stickily down to the dimple above his ass. It was so damn filthy that Jamie flushed both in pleasure and satisfaction. “Oh, fuck, yeah. Look at you! My Tyler cream pie,” Jamie mumbled, milking his cock with a few final strokes of his hand. He’d come so fucking much that his balls felt drained! His arms octopused around Tyler, and he nuzzled against the side of Tyler’s head.

Tyler giggled happily in Jamie’s embrace, wriggling his ass one last time. “Cream pie!” Tyler exclaimed, “You really made a mess of me, huh?” He let his head rest against Jamie’s shoulder and looked into his large, lazy eyes. To his ultimate delight, he caught a slightly deeper pink bloom on Jamie’s cheeks.

“Sooo,” Tyler drew the syllable out until he had Jamie’s full attention. “Naked sunbathing without me. That’s hardly fair!” Tyler pretended to pout. “Since when have you started going in for a dick tan, Jamie?” Tyler teased as Jamie’s blush darkened. “Are you getting vain in your old age? Or maybe just letting out your inner diva, Captain?”

Jamie narrowed his eyes and smacked Tyler on his left asscheek. “Hey! You love my tan, don’t lie. You came after one peek at it,” Jamie chirped. “Or maybe that was just my awe inspiring dick?”

Tyler turned in his arms and said in his driest voice, “Oh, yeah, it was totally your magnificent dick, Jameson!” Unable to keep a straight face, they both snorted and burst into laughter. As their laughter faded, Jamie placed two fingers under Tyler’s chin and captured his lips in a sloppy kiss. 

Jamie’s lips were soft and perfect against his as their tongues tangled and parted, and Tyler felt his heart melt. God, he loved everything about this ridiculously perfect man! “I do love it, Jamie. I love everything about you; you know it! You could have a porn stache and wear a pair of nerd glasses, and I’d still find you hot as fuck.” Tyler thumbed at Jamie’s beard, just above his lips, to emphasize his point. 

“Mm-hm, that’s what I was saying, you’re a sucker for my magnificent dick,” Jamie pronounced pompously as Tyler rolled his eyes and pretended not to find him funny, _at all_. “And speaking of my wonderous dick, I believe you’re going to be spending an hour on your knees tonight worshipping it?”

“Yes, I am,” Tyler whispered, looking at Jamie from underneath his lashes before grabbing his hand and tugging him toward the house. “All I wanted was to give you something special for your birthday, Jamie. And since washing your truck didn’t go quite as planned,” he shrugged, “I’ll definitely have to make it up to you. I really do love you, babe.” 

“I know, Seggy. You have such a big heart,” Jamie assured, pulling Tyler close for a hug. He was about to close his eyes and just savor the moment when he noticed something over Tyler’s shoulder. Tyler had ejaculated all over the door of his truck! 

“Tyler! What have you done to my truck?” Jamie exclaimed, horrified.

Tyler looked back and started giggling. “I washed it with love, Jamie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t be shy to leave us a comment if you enjoyed our little story. <3 We adore comments, we cherish them, and we reply to all of them. :)


End file.
